Shurikens and Prejudice
by stashtree
Summary: In modern days, a girl and a boy meet... they can't stand each other the moment they see each other. ... The characters from Naruto in modern day school stuck in the plot of Pride and Prejudice.
1. Chapter 1 New School

She walked down the hall, griping her text books firmly in her hands. Her bright jade eyes flipped back and forth from door to door; looking for her second period class. Today was Sakura's first day at her new high school, and it was one of the most nerves raking day of her life. Sakura and her mother had moved over the summer and Sakura was still adjusting to her new life. She had left all her friends and her childhood home in a little town about 5 hours away.

Pink strands of hair brushed her jaw line this way and that as she turned her head; anxiety filled her eyes as she approached her class. There was a group of students standing in front of the door, chatting about their summer and what classes they had this year. A girl glanced over in her direction; she did a double take. She took a third shameless long glance at Sakura. Sakura gave a hard glace to the people around her as she passed through the group and entered the class.

"There's no way that her hair is really that colour. Who ever heard of cherry blossom pink as a hair colour," one girl stated.

"Well, her name is Sakura; I guess her parents named her that for that reason," the other girl continued, "and I think she heard you." The other girl had been in her first period class and had remembered Sakura's name from the attendance.

Sakura sat down in a desk close to the front of the room and let her pile of books drop down on her desk. She would have left her books from her last class in her locker but she still hadn't quite gotten the hang of her new lock yet. It seemed the combination the admin in the office had given her was off. Deciding not to waste any more time at her locker, after unsuccessfully trying to open it 5 more times, she went off with all her book to find her next class. Sakura slid her reading glasses on as she flipped open a new binder full of fresh paper and wrote the title of the course in big letters, "Biology". Underneath she wrote her name, "Sakura Haruno", in her neatest script hand.

The sound of people moving grew louder as they moved in to the class room to take their seats. The bell rang long and clear. Sakura looked up and around the class for familiar faces. There were several people from her first period class that she recognized, but no one who was more than just a name and face. As Sakura turned to look toward the front of the room, the girl beside her caught her eye. The girl had long blond hair tied up in a high pony tail and iceberg blue eyes. She wore a violet halter top and a short skirt of the same colour, with black mid-thigh length leggings. Sakura smiled; the blue eyed girl smiled back.

"Hey, my name is Ino Yamanaka." The blond continued to smile as she introduced herself.

"My name is Sakura Haruno," Sakura responded back cheerfully, "Hey, you have a locker near me, right?" Sakura lowered her reading glasses from her eyes to get a better look.

"Yea, oh hey, I remember seeing now. You're new this year?"

"Yea, I …" The teacher then called attention to the front, interrupting Sakura and Ino's conversation.

"Welcome to biology; my name is Tsunade-sensei. We will start the year off with a brief revision of what you should already know." Tsunade-sensei paused for a moment as someone walked in the door and scurried to their seat. "Okay, well I'm going to wait a couple more minutes for the stragglers and then do attendance." The blond, bodacious sensei smirked knowingly. Tsunade wore a pair of gray dress pants and a matching vest top.

During the class Sakura looked around the class at some of the equipment. She was quite impressed, even if it was only just a bunch of Bunsen burners and shiny beakers and flasks; they even had safety goggles. Back in Sakura's home town the schools where vary poorly funded due to the lack of volume; in their science lab there was a total of 3 Bunsen burners and a couple of cracked, dirty beakers.

At the end of the class Sakura picked up her books and went over to the teacher's desk. Tsunade was piling up the left over papers from the class and leafing through the text book. The older woman glanced up from her work, as the pink haired student approached her desk.

"How may I help you?" Sensei asked as she continued flipping thought the pages, marking down things on a separate piece of paper.

"I was wondering if it was possible to borrow some extra resources so I can review more in depth," Sakura asked politely. On the inside, Sakura was kind of freaked out about talking to her new teacher. Tsunade-sensei was not the kind of women you wanted to mess with. Tsunade lift an eye, questioning. "I just want to make sure I'm not too far behind," Sakura continued.

"I'll see what I can find." She turned around and looked at the shelves behind her. "You're new to this school, aren't you?"

"Yes, my family just moved here this summer and I have this growing feeling that we didn't cover as much material at my old school as you have here." Sakura answered. Once she started talking she got over her nervousness.

"Uhm, well you can borrow this for a couple nights, if that will help." Tsunade-sensei held out a copy of the first year science text book, with marker scrolled across it, "EXTRA".

"Oh thank you, when do you want me to bring it back?"

"Eh? Oh, whenever you're done with it," Tsunade shrugged.

"Muh, thank you again," Sakura smiled excitedly, while taking the text and piling on top of her other books. Tsunade looked down at Sakura's large pile of books, "Have you thought of carrying your backpack… or using your locker?"

"Oh yeah, my lock was giving me a hard time so I just came to class with all my books." Sakura confessed, slightly embarrassed.

"Did you ask the office for the combination?"

"Yeah I did, I have it here on this piece of paper," Sakura patted her pocket, "but I don't think it works very well, the lock looks pretty worn out."

"Ah well if it starts getting overly troublesome, you can have the office cut it off and give you a new one." Tsunade replied.

"I'm sure it will be fine, see you tomorrow," and with that Sakura was off.

Tsunade-sensei glanced over at the door as Sakura passed through it. What an interesting girl, she thought to herself, as she resumed preparing for her next class.

Sakura left the class with her books and was met by Ino and a couple of other girls grouped around Ino. The other girls starred at Sakura with curious faces, until Ino shot them a dirty look, as if saying with her eyes that it was rude to stare.

"Hey, so what was that about; in trouble with Sensei already?" Ino laughed out, the other girls came to ease and joined in the laughter as well. Sakura was slightly puzzled and it must have shown on her face.

"No, actually I was just asking to borrow an old text book. What's so funny?" Sakura demanded, starting to become slightly annoyed by the girls continued laughter.

"Oh, it's just that, Tsunade-sensei has a rep for being tough on her students, you know, she's kind of crazy." Ino said in a matter-of-fact tone while she whipped a tear out of her eye. "But I guess that makes sense, I don't think anyone would take her seriously with a body like that. She's actually really smart though; she has, like, a PhD in something or other and has led our school's rugby team to first place every year."

"Wow, yeah your right, I would never have guessed she has a PhD," Sakura replied  
wide eyed, clearly impressed by her new teacher.

"Oh and by the way these wonderful women here…"Ino started.

"Hey, Sakura is it? I'm Temari." A taller dusty blond continued. She wore her hair in an unusual fashion, four short ponytails at the back of her head. Termari wore a mid sleeve length, light purple, v-neck; with a white tank top over; and a short black skirt with fish net leggings. She also had a long red scarf tied around her waist.

"I'm Tenten!" The other girl exclaimed. She had chocolate brown hair, which she wore in two little buns. Tenten came off as a little bit tomboyish, as she wore a white Chinese style top and a pair of green khaki capris.

"Ok, well Sakura, now that we have that out of the way, why don't these beautiful ladies here and of course I, show you around the school and bring you up to speed on the who's who. Kay?" It was more like an order then a question.

"Sure, we have lunch after 3rd, right?"

"Yep! What's your locker number? we'll find you after third." Ino demaded.

"Uuuhh I believe its number 29 23."Sakura tried to remember, if that wasn't right, then it was at least a locker close to the number.

"Alright, see after class Sakura!" The girls all went off in different directions.


	2. Chapter 2 Stupid Boys

Third period couldn't have taken any longer, as Sakura sat there waiting for it to end, she went over everything that happened so far. Ino, Temari and Tenten seemed nice and Sakura had a good feeling that they would get along this year. Pshh and Sakura's parents were worried about her making new friends; Sakura was one of the popular girls at her old high school.

At the end of third Sakura got out of her seat a little too quickly and all of the sudden felt like the world was off balance. She tried to reach out and grab on to something solid to stead herself when she bumped into a solid object behind her. It wasn't an object though, it was a person. The thump she heard was the sound of her head hitting a guy's chest.

"Wow, hey there, I don't appreciate stoners running in to me," a cynical low voice spat out. "Oh my god, I am so sorry," Sakura quickly apologized as she regained her bearings. Sakura turned around to see who she had just offended, and stopped dead in her tracks. His spiked back hair was so dark it almost had a dark blue shine to it. His face was stern and his eyes where dark and piercing. Sakura soon realized this boy was a classmate. More specifically the one that came in late and was forced to take the only available seat left in the class; the only seat left was beside Sakura. She hadn't really paid much attention to him during the class, since she was distracted by her invitation to spend lunch with her new found friends. "What are you staring at woman?" Sasuke grunted. "Mmm, nothing. I…" She stopped and looked right into his cold eyes, "got to go," Sakura picked up her books and pushed passed the boy. _What's stuck up his butt_, Sakura thought to herself as she stormed out of the classroom. She pressed on down the hall slowly trying to calm herself down. She still felt the effects of the dizziness and felt kind of light headed. By the time she reached her locker, Sakura felt mostly back to normal and had almost completely forgotten about the whole incident. Sakura tried to open her locker. Once, twice, three times. _Click._ It finally opened. Sakura was so distracted by trying to open her locker she didn't see the tall boy standing 2 feet behind her. "Aaaahhhhgggg, what in the world are you doing standing right behind me?" Sakura tried to calm herself down again. The surprise had caused her to drop her books on the floor; she quickly bent over to pick them up. All of the sudden a blurry object came in front of her eyes. Her eyes adjusted to see her pencil case extending from the boy's hand. "You forgot this in the class when you ran away," the dark haired boy said coolly. Sakura blushed for a minute remembering the incident that caused her to storm off and at her own clumsiness for forgetting her pencil case. Sakura quickly recovered herself, "thank you, and I didn't run away." She grabbed her pencil case from his hand and stuffed it along with her books in to her locker. "Ya sure, whatever," Sasuke said as he casually turned, putting his hands in his pockets, "you know, you're annoying." He then disappeared into the crowd of people without another word. By that time, Temari and Ino were standing there with eyes wide, staring at Sakura. Sakura was confused, and then she realized they had witnessed what had just passed in between her and the charcoal eyed boy. "What a jerk," Sakura mumbled to herself. "What IN the WORLD WAS THAT?" The two other girls exclaimed. "What _in the world_ are you talking about?" Sakura mimicked their voices. "But… but you and… and Sasuke?" Ino stammered. "What Ino is trying to say, but apparently is incapable of coherent thought," Temari stepped in, "is you just freaked out, not just in front of, but TO Sasuke Uchiha; the most popularly, sexy, stuck up, self-centered, egotistical, jerk in the whole school." Ino looked at her friend stunned. How could she dare say such things about her sex god like that? Her horror must have shown on her face because Temari continued, "Some of the girls at this school are a little obsessed with him and would have died to be in your position, even for him to have just acknowledged your existence, let alone have returned something to you, is a great _honor._" Temari scoffed at the last word. "Oh and apparently you're above him, Temari?" Sakura inquired slyly. Temari only smirked, but Ino was ready to jump in on this one. "Sasuke broke her heart last year!" "He did what?" Sakura laughed. The corner of Temari mouth began to twitch, she looked like she was ready to pulverize Ino. "You're exaggerating it again, Ino," Temari warned. "Pfft sure, whatever. Anyway we're supposed to show Sakura around the school now!" Ino grabbed Sakura's arm and started to drag her along. "What about lunch?" Sakura whimpered. Her stomach began to growl at her. "Grab it, we can eat and walk!" Ino lifted her container of salad and plastic fork to show Sakura. Sakura grabbed her chicken wrap and her juice box and quickly caught up with Ino and Temari, who were already making their way down the hall. The 3 girls walked side by side chatting about this and that as Ino and Temari pointed out key things of interest. "He's got a bad acne problem and she always wares really short skirts." Ino whispered as she pointed out people passing by in the hall. "That girl lost her V-card to her boyfriend in less than a week of dating," Ino continued on her gossip ramble. Sakura just nodded her head and occasionally added in an, "oh really?" Sakura had always found gossip kind of silly, but she wasn't about to burst her new friends bubble. "Where's Tenten? I thought she was going to meet us for lunch?" Ino asked. "She has soccer tryouts today, so we probably won't see her," Temari replied. "Oh and you see there, that door is where the stoners hang out, so I suggest you stay away from there if you know what's good for you," Ino spouted through Sakura's thoughts. "Hey you ok there, hun?" Ino queried. "Ya, you look kinda lost in your head somewhere," Temari piped in slightly concerned. "Oh, its nothing's really, it's just a lot of information to take in, that's all." Sakura reassured. She glanced over at the circle of guitar players, "What's the deal with them?" Sakura asked, trying to avoid anymore questioning from her friends. Apparently it worked, because Ino then went on a tangent about the musicians and completely forgot about spacey Sakura. 


	3. Chapter 3 Jerk!

By the end of the lunch break, Sakura knew more then she could possible ever want to know about her school and the people who attended it. She sighed as she thought about this; some of it was kind of gross and she wished Ino hadn't told her. Temari tried to censor Ino a bit, but Ino would have none of that and only got louder trying to dish as much gossip as possible. Fortunately for Sakura, Temari was finally able to take over the conversation, and as it so happens she had an eye for guys. After talking to Sakura for only half an hour about guys she was able to pin down what kind of guy Sakura was in to and could point out a couple of high quality matches. It was like going clothes shopping with Stacy London, but instead of clothes it was men. "Hey Temari, if you know so much about guys, does that mean you have a boyfriend?' Sakura jested. "Hu? I don't really know anything about guys I just have a keen eye for what makes a person tick." Temari said lightly, but then she sighed inwardly. _What a waste of a talent…_ Ino nudged Temari out of her thoughts. "Ohhh, hey Temari," Ino bantered, "isn't that Shikamaru?" Ino winked and then laughed to herself. Temari blushed as she saw the boy, named Shikamaru, walk by. He was a little bit taller than Temari and he wore his dark brown hair in a ponytail. He wore a military style vest over a gray tee shirt and black pants. "You should go over and talk to him," Ino nudged Temari again. "Err... OK!" Temari turned and headed in the direction Shikumaru went. "Hey Shikamaru," the golden blond caught up with the taller boy and causal started a conversation with him. "Ok well, it's almost time for fourth so we should head back to our lockers to get our books." Ino glanced at her cell phone. "What about Temari?" Sakura looked over shoulder passively. "Eh? She's fine, now we should probably get going," Ino pulled Sakura by the elbow down the hall. At Sakura's locker (after trying to unlock it 4 times), Sakura managed to find her schedule at the bottom of her slowly enlarging pile of books. Civics ... "Great," Sakura enthused sarcastically. She grabbed an empty binder and her pencil case and headed up to the 2 floor for her last class. There was still a lot of commotion coming from everyone, especially in the staircases. Sakura almost lost her balance as her foot slipped off the step, but somebody caught her from behind and pushed back upright on the step. The noise of the crowed was even louder than before and everyone was pushing by and passing where she stood. Sakura then heard the voice of the guy behind her who had caught her, "Hey, come on Paris Hilton, there are people who want to get to class." Sakura snapped her head around to see Sasuke, who was following right behind her up the staircase; he was staring at her with his sarcastic smile and even colder eyes. She griped the edge of her books tighter as the crowded masses got even thicker. Sakura hadn't realized how long she had stood there after almost falling, but it was just long enough that people where starting to get annoyed and started shoving past, causing no personal space for anyone. Sakura was swept up the rest of the stairway in no time at all. Sasuke had said something else to her as they reached the top step, but she couldn't hear him. By the time Sakura had realized he had said something, he was pretending not to notice her, as the masses started going down the hall. The noise and the crowd slowly thinned out as it dispersed in to the classrooms and the other hallways. Sakura was poking along glancing at the numbers on the doors looking for hers, when all of the sudden she noticed someone only a foot behind her. "Quite following me," Sakura said forcefully to Sasuke. "Hum? Don't flatter yourself there girl. I wasn't fallowing you; my class is in this direction." He said coolly and then smirked again. "Then why don't you just go by, it's going to take me a couple minutes to find my class," Sakura replied shortly. "Why? I'm in no rush." Sakura could only clench her teeth and think to herself how impossibly annoying her new classmate was begging to be. She finally reached the door of her civics class with 1 minute to spare. She stood in the door way looking around for any familiar faces. "Are you going to go in?" The boy's voice came from behind her again. "What? Are you in this class, too?" Sakura spun around and looked up at Sasuke. "You're annoying," he said as he pushed past her into the class room. There were a couple seats in the middle of the room that were free, so Sakura took one closer to the black board. Sasuke took one of the reaming seats beside her in the next aisle. Sasuke and Sakura glanced up at each other and they both scowled. _Why did he have to pick the seat next to me, of all places,_ Sakura groaned. The teacher got up to the front and clamed the class down. He was an odd looking teacher, because he had an eye patch over one eye and his hair was gray and all spiked up tall. He told them his name was Kakashi-sensei. Sakura thought about how all the teacher's at this school looked so odd and how the bio behind some of these teacher's where even stranger. Sakura wouldn't have been surprised if she found out her Civics teacher had been an assassin, if her principle had been an army general or if her bio teacher had been… Well she didn't want to think about the many possibilities Tsunade-sensei might have been. Just like every other class on the first day of school, Kakashi-sensei droned on about what projects they were going to do this year and what was expected of the students. Sakura leaned her head on her hand and started tapping her pencil gently on her binder. She made a couple of notes of impotent project dates in her agenda, but mostly she was spacing off again. Sasuke looked over at her, they made eye contact. Neither of them would bow out and break eye contact with the other. His eyes were so cold like ice, it made Sakura feel like she was drowning in the ocean. Finally Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked back down to his paper and continued to doodle. Sakura puffed a sigh of frustration and went back to paying attention to the teacher. "That's it for today, class. You're dismissed." Kakashi looked relived, plopped down in his chair behind the large desk at the front, and started reading a questionable looking book. Sakura looked around and then up at the clock. _Done already?_ She happened to glance up at Sasuke as she was taking off her reading glasses. He was standing up behind his desk gathering his books. She saw him staring at her from the corner of his eye; he quickly turned and looked over to his friends who were now crowding around chattering about this and that. Her ears perked up when she heard the blond haired boy ask Sasuke about "The girl with the pink hair". "_She is tolerable; but not handsome enough to tempt __me_," Sasuke said plainly. Sakura felt her cheeks grow hot. She quietly gathered up the rest of her books and slipped out silently, with the rest of the class. She felt her speed pick up as she headed towards her locker. _Why do I care what that jerk thinks? _But she was only answered by a stream that came from the corners of her eyes. _That jerk!_


	4. Chapter 4 Mom

Sakura was slumped in front of her locker, trying to stuff her last binder in her back pack. Another little cry hiccupped from her throat and another tear rolled down her check. She got the binder in and she zipped up the bag. She heard voices behind her and soon realized that she knew these voices. "Hey, you ok, dear?" One of the voices said. "Hey, Sakura! Earth to Sakura. What's the matter?" Another voice, a joking tone turned into serious one. Sakura slowly turned her head to look up at the 3 girls. The first voice had been Tenten's, the second Ino's. Sakura's voice shook as she told the 3 girls about what the blonde boy asked and what Sasuke had replied. The other girls helped her to stand up and someone gave her a tissue to wipe the tears. "Oh, Sakura. It's ok thought. He's just a jerk!" Temari comforted Sakura. Sakura wiped a couple more tears from her eyes. "Ya, your right! I could care less about him, why in the world am I so upset?" Sakura throw her backpack on her shoulder and slammed her locker door closed. "I can't believe I've been making a total fool of myself for the past 10 minutes over nothing."

_What was I thinking? Really, Sasuke?_

She made it to the bus stop after departing ways with her friends at the school entrance.

"See ya later, Pinky," Ino shouted. "Don't let stupid boys get you down," she added after a moment.

"It's not worth it, Sweet pea," Temari patted Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura thought about her new friends while waiting at the bus stop. Ino was quite loud and could be a touch rude, but she was kind to those who were close to her.

There was a group of people crowded in the shade of the bus shelter, all chattering about this and that. The noise of the chatter was added to the noise of the dozens of cars the whipped by, leaving a trail of fumes, that made Sakura's nose scrunch up. She wasn't used to a lot of noise and cars. The country road in her old town was quite peaceful. Sakura could remember the soft wind blowing her hair to the side, while it filled her lungs with the fresh scent of wildflowers and honey. There was a rare car that went by, usually someone familiar. The only bus that came to pick her up was a yellow school bus, which had one route to pick all the rural students for their school. The yellow bus was replaced by a city bus, the familiar car of a neighbor was replaced by the many different cars of the faceless population and the country road was replaced by the gray asphalt, as far as the eye can see.

The bus arrived with a screeching halt. Everyone at the bus stop lined up to get in the bus. Sakura thought about her friends while she waited to get on the bus. They were each quite different from the other. Ino was head strong, and loud. Temari was more thoughtful and laid-back. Ten-Ten was a bit of a tomboy, and very kind. She wondered who else she would meet and then was reminded of the Sasuke boy. She hoped greatly that she wouldn't run into him again.

The bus ride home felt long, but only because Sakura was anxious about taking a bus route she had never taken before. She consciously counted the stops and read all the street signs. The last thing she needed to do was miss her stop and have to walk all the way up the street with her back-breaking bag of books. Her stop was next and she pulled the cord to signal to the bus driver to stop.

Once off the bus, she lugged her bag a block up the street, to her house. She lived in a little apartment with her mother. She didn't have any siblings, but she was fine with that. She let herself in to the building and called the elevator. When it finally arrived there were 2 other people waiting with her. All 3 of them piled into the elevator. She got off on the 14th floor.

When Sakura finally made it in the door, she dropped the bag on the floor with a big thud and sighed. Her mother poked her head around the corner. "Hey sweety," she said with a big grin. "How was the first day of school?"

"Not bad," Sakura said as she hung up her wind breaker of the coat rack. "I met some new friends, and the teachers seem to be decent, but I have a mountain of textbooks." By this time, Sakura had managed to drag her bag through the kitchen to the family room where her mother was standing.

Sakura's mother bent over to pick up Sakura's bag, "Oh hun, why didn't you phone me? I could have came to pick you up." Sakura's mother had a distinct tone of concern in her voice.

"Oh mum, it wasn't that bad."

"You're going to wreck your back doing that. Come over to the table so I can work the knots out of your back before it gets worse." Sakura's mother ran a message therapy clinic out of their house and had the office set up to receive clients.

"It's finneee, I swear."

"Ok, but remember, good health starts with having a strong, flexible back.

"Ya, ya," Sakura got this speech whenever she was caught slouching or carrying something improperly.

Sakura began unpacking her bag in the middle of the family room and her mother disappeared back in to the office. There was a knock at the door.

"Sweety? Could you get that, it's Missis Tuope, she's here for her weekly session."

"Ok mom," Sakura went to get the door. Missis Tuope was a regular client, she was in an accident several months ago and is in rehabilitation. Part of the rehab is message therapy.

"Hello Missis Toupe, how are you today?" Sakura asked politely, as she lead the middle aged women into the front hall.

"I'm doing well Sakura, thank you."

Just as they entered the hall, Sakura's mother come out and lead Missis Toupe to the message room.

While her mother let Missis Toupe get ready she turned to Sakura, who was about the return to the family room, "this is my last client for the day Sakura, could you do me a huge favor and get the chicken out of the freezer to defrost for supper?"

"Ok mom," Sakura went in to the kitchen to get the chicken, while her mother went to tend to Missis Toupe's back.

After pulling the chicken out of the freezer, Sakura decided to make a snake before tackling her homework. There wasn't too much to do, because it was the first day, but there was still enough to warrant a plate of cut up apple slices, cheese and a glass of ice tea. She settled down in front of her books at the coffee table and begin working her way down the pile. The worst part of the whole process was when she realized that she only needed to use 1 or 2 pages out of each of the textbooks. It made the trip with the 5 textbooks feel done in vain.

Sakura got to the last book, which was the extra biology book she borrowed, her mother came in to the family room and announced that it was almost time for supper. Sakura cleaned up her homework and went to set the table for supper. She pulled 2 plates, 2 cups and 2 sets of cutlery out of the cupboards and arranged them on the kitchen table. Her mother put the chicken and the assorted vegetables on plates and brought them to the kitchen table.

"Sooooo, you didn't go in to much detail about your day." Her mother was starting on her.

"Oh well, it went fairly well, nothing too exciting happened," Sakura started, but then instantly remembered the arrogant boy named Sauske. She couldn't help but get a little flustered by the memories of what happened between them and it must have been obvious to her mother.

"Oh really? Nothing happened then? Ok well tell me about your new friends then." She was on to Sakura's rouse and decided to take a roundabout way to get it out of her.

Sakura took a couple spoonfuls of vegetables and a chunk of chicken, placing them on her plate before answering her mother's barrage of questions. "I met 3 girls, Ino, Temari, and Tenten. They're nice, and they invited me to eat lunch with them."

"You have multiple classes with them?"

"No, I only have Biology with them."

"Ok, do any of them have boyfriends?"

"Uhmm… I think Temari has a boyfriend, or at least she's sweet on a boy. When we walked by him in the hall, she turned and started to follow him like a puppy." Sakura shoveled a couple pieces of chicken in her mouth.

"You met any boys?"

The memory of bumping into Sasuke came back and she choked on her chicken. "Uhm… err sorry what?"

"Is there any cute boys in your school?"

"Absolutely NOT" Sakura's mother had what she needed, know she could get it out.

"What did he do to you?" Her mother asked knowingly.

"Uhggg, ok so there's a boy named Sauske. He's pretty good looking, but he's a HUGH jerk." Sakura recounted the tale from forgetting her pencil case, what her friends told her about him, and what had happened on the way to 4th period.

"So I have to see him in 2 of my classes, every day for the rest of the semester." Sakura ended her story.

"Hum, well I would just forget him, if I were you. We don't need any more jerks in this family." Her mother laughed. "But if he gives you any trouble…"

"Ya, ya."


	5. Chapter 5 Dad

They finished up their supper and cleaned up the table. After they put all the leftovers away, Sakura's mother went to go finish up some paper work and Sakura brought her school stuff in to her room. Plunking the bag down on her desk chair, she laid across the bed with the extra science textbook. She got through a couple chapters before getting tired of reading and laid the book on her face. Too much information was crammed in her head and it started to whirl around making her dizzy.

Her mind started to wonder. She thought about her friends again, and about her homework and classes, but her thoughts returned to Sasuke again and again. Every time it did, she'd get frustrated and roll over, gripping her pillow tighter. Finally she decided to get up and do something to distract herself from her own stupid mind.

She shuffled around the stake of book beside her bed, looking for something to read. _Pride and Prejudice_ slipped off the top of the pile and fell to the ground. Sakura picked it up and looked at the inside cover. "To my darling daughter, Happy 16th birthday, Love Dad." Her father a given her this book on her birthday not long before her parents separated. That was over a year ago now, her parents are legally divorced and Sakura is 17. She felt uneasy still, thinking about the divorce. Her birthday is in May, by then there had already been noticeable tension between her mother and father, despite the fact that they tried to hide it. About a month later they told her they would be separating. After being separated for 2 months they started going through the legal process of the divorce. It was long and there were lots of complication in the way. Sakura didn't really understand what was going on and what would happen once all was said and done, because her mother kept most of it quite. She didn't want rumours spreading around the community. Once everything was done, Sakura was to stay with her mother, but she decided to move of the little farm town and into the city. Sakura doesn't see her father all that often. The arrangement that was agreed upon when they moved to the city was that her father would come down once a month and Sakura could go up for half the holidays.

Sakura missed her father, but she's managed to get over the worst pain. Her father is a veterinarian, and works on call for all the local farms in the town. It was her father that inspired her to get in to becomes a doctor, but a people doctor. When she was little she would sit on the floor of his study reading his books about biology and animals.

Sakura flipped through the book and then put it on her night side table. She felt that for some reason Jane Austin wasn't going to distract her from her boy problems. She leaned over and picked up _Sophie's World_. She read a couple chapters, and learned about Plato and Socratic. Reading about philosophy usually tripped Sakura out. Tired and confused about the meaning of life she put the book down and closed her eyes.

Sakura dozed off and slept for an hour before her mother came in and woke her. "Your father is on the phone."

"Hey dad," Sakura said in to the phone still half asleep.

"Hey sweety, how are you?" a man's voice came from the other end of the line. Sakura woke up a bit and realized what was going on. She shook her head and replied with a little more enthusiasum.

"I'm doing well. How are you?"

"Not bad. It sounds like you were asleep."

"Ya, I guess I dozed off for a bit."

"Ah." There was a pause and the line was silent for a few seconds.

"How was the first day at your new school?"

"It went well."

"Ah, that's good."

"How's work?"

"Ohh it's going well," the line was quite again for a minute.

"I came across the book you gave to me for my birthday 2 years ago."

"Oh is that so? Have you read it?"

"Yes I read it last summer."

"How did you like it?"

"I enjoyed it, I thought the main character was cool, like you know, how she isn't afraid to be strong and independent, even though that it was frowned upon during that time."

"Hum, ya… Well I guess I'll let you go, I've got to get some rest. Early day tomorrow you know."

"Ya ok Dad."

"I love you, sweety."

"I love you too, dad."

"Talk to you next week?"

"Yep."

"Ok, I love you, bye."

"Love you too, bye."

Sakura hung up the phone and lazily tossed it on to her bed. She looked at the time and realized that it was already 10:30. She went to shower and get ready for bed. After she went online and check her email and social network. A couple messages from old friends and friend requests from new friends. The meeting of the old and new in one convenient spot, Sakura thought to herself. She shut off the family computer and said good night to her mother. Her mother was in her bedroom watching TV, eating ice cream out of the tub.

Sakura curled up in bed and felt very sleepy, but she was restless. She rolled around a bit, turned the light on and off, got up, packed her school bag, and looked for her stuffed animal. Finally she laid down and stayed there.

She slipped off in to sleep but continued to be restless while she dreamt.


End file.
